Broken Heart
by Half Breed Ishtah
Summary: The G-boys are assigned a mission to kill Dakem's grandson before he tries to take over the colonies and Earth. Plus another gundam Pilot joins them. Read on...


The G-boys all went to a night bar. They were on a mission to find the new Gundam pilot there. There were only brief descriptions but no picture to recognize the person by. 

"Man! We've been sitting here for hours!" Dou sighed and banged his head on the bar counter once from boredom, "I don't know about you guys but I'm gonna go out and dance or something and look somewhere in this place. Later!"

Dou walked off into the embroidered crowd all dancing in front of a stage all set up but no band playing yet. 

The band consisting of three guys and a hot girl came out. The girl took the microphone as the boys geared up on their instruments. The girl was a pretty red head with her hair up in buns and she had an unusual. She had cat ears on her head. Either it was early Halloween for her or she felt like wearing them, but they looked cute. Oh course she was punky freak type. With the endless silver chains dangling from her pants. Black pants with blue fire roaring up to the knee and were all baggy and huge like hammer pants. She wore a belly shirt of red flaming fire. Her hair hung down to her waist and curled at the ends. Her red hair was like fire. The roots were red and down toward the center hair it began to turn orange then blond at the curls. 

"Hello! How are all you punks doing?" she greeted with a cocky, sexy attitude. Dou stopped at the edge of the stage off to the corner. 

"Ok. Well of course we sing band songs that are from other bands and some of our original as well. So here's Trapt with 'Writing on the Wall'" The band began playing it's beat. 

'Something missing / Left behind / Search in circles / Every time I try / I've been here before / I've seen you before / I can't escape walking through these halls / Hard to find a place where there are no walls / And no lines begging me to cross / Only straight ahead better move along / Like Clockwork / I commit the crime / I pretend to be / everything they like / I've been here before / I've seen you before / And I trade everything for this / And I trade everything for this / Why do I read the writing on the wall / Why do I read the writing on the wall / I won't lose my place in line / I've been here too long and I've spent to much time / I won't lose my place in line / I've been here too long and I've spent too much time'

The crowd went wild in cheering. "Thank you! Ok…This one is Made of Glass also by Trapt. Boys…1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4!" The boys began playing.

'I don't know anything at all and I'm somebody else / It could take years to find you, it could years to find myself / And I don't need to hear your answer I just need you to see (then she looked at Duo and jogged over to him and grabbed his hands and pulled him up stage and to the center)/ That I think it's time to break down these walls that we throw // Am I still breathing (she put her figures to her temples and threw her arms out toward Duo as if throwing her feelings out to him) have I lost that feeling / Am I made of glass 'cause you (she pointed at him as if accused for all her problems) see right through me / I don't know who I am 9she pointed toward herself) and you're the only one who sees (she held out her hand toward him as if waiting for him to forgive him or for him to forgive her) that / I can't ask these questions that cannot be answered today / And even if everything goes wrong and we start to fall apart / I will understand where you are, I will understand this by (she turned her back to him) myself /And I don't need to hear your answer I just need you to feel / Like there are no (she twirled around with her arms spread wide to see no walls enclosing her) boundaries at all // And how far have we come, too far to throw away the past / Will you be ( she got close to Duo with no fear in her eyes for a perfect stranger and took his hand and twirled herself again) there waiting for me / I have to ask what we are, if I ask today it just won't last/ So I'll be here waiting for you // Will we ever feel this good again – Not today // Will we ever feel this real again – Not today // Will you ever ( she enclosed him in a comforting hug) be mine again – Not today // Will we ever feel this real again – Not today'

The crowd went wild again. "Thank you! Thanks to this hottie right here too!" the girl announced. 

Duo jumped off the stage and joined the others with a bit of a surprised dazed look on his face of what just happened. 

"Looks like you got a new admirer", Quatre teased. 

"At least I can score", Duo smarted back. "Ha, ha very funny Duo", Quatre sarcastically said back. 

"So you find anyone with a close enough description?" Heero asked. 

They all sat there with drinks for another hour until the band took a break and the girl singer went to the bar and leaned over the counter and began to clean some wine glasses. 

"Will you need any refills dudes?" asked the male bartender. "I'll take another" Duo said as he pushed his glass closer to the bartender. 

"Heay who's the hot singer?" Duo asked leaning forward so he could get a better look of her. 

"Her? That's Riku. Great isn't she? Now we're making some good money now since she came along", the bartender said openly, "she said she needed a part time job and the boys over by the staged sucked at singing. So she signed up and poof…we have customers."

"How long ago did she start?" Quatre asked. "Well just yesterday to be honest", the bartender answered as he refilled Duo's mug, "She said something about she had to meet some friends here but was kinda secret about it."

Heero glanced at her with a suspicious looked. 

"Bem!" the girl slid over to him and the G-boys, "are you bragging about me again?"

"Why yes. Why wouldn't I? I mean you the greatest thing to making business for this crappy place since a while ago", Bem answered. 

"Go take a break. You've been working since this placed opened tonight. I'll take over", Riku said and scooted him off. 

"Ok. Need any refills boys?" she asked with her white smile. Trowa pushed out his glass at her. "A Shirley Temple right? Alcohol with it?" Riku asked and Trowa looked up a bit surprised himself, "ok then. Consider this the best Temple you'll ever get." She made the drink so fast and added a little spice or something. She gave the glass back to Trowa. 

"Wow this is really good", Trowa muttered. "Glad you like", Riku said cheerfully, "You all enjoying yourself?" 

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" Heero said. "Well", Riku said and looked side to side, "no body's at the bar for drinks now so might as well have some small talk. Or is that not good for you?" Riku smarted back. Just then she purred herself something to drink and pulled up a stool to sit down. 

"You guys from around here?" she asked. "A…yeah…you could say that", Quatre answered. 

"Cool! Hope ya come here more often. There are no cute guys here. That sucks really. Sorry girl thing to talk about", she chuckled at her amusement. 

"Who are you waiting for?" Heero asked looking straight at her seriously. 

"Oh lighten up. I can't say. DJ told me not to tell anything", Riku giggled innocently. Then her ears twitched cutely. 

"Are you talking about Dr. J?" Duo asked. "How'd you…oh…" she said with her eyes wide and looking around to make sure no one was listening in. 

"Gundam pilots right?" she whispered, Lets see what were you're name? Trowa", she used her figures to keep count, "Wufei, Heero, Quatre, and Duo."

"RIKU!" yelled a man's voice. "Oh no…not him again", Riku sighed and stood back up and leaped over the bar and stood there. 

Then a guy approached her with an angry expression. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing here? No my turf!" the guy yelled, "You don't belong here half breed!" "Last time I remember I kicked you're ass good getting it back from you. So it's mine now. So I have a job here and I can stay here," Riku said. 

"Damn you!" 

"I'm already damned…come up with something better", Riku said coolly back at him. He went to swing at her but she caught his fist. Then she smacked him clear across the face and left four bleeding marks on his face. 

"Either get the hell out or I through you out personally", Riku warned seriously. 

"I'll be back Riku. And I won't be alone", the man left. 

"Grrr…" Riku sounded teasingly at the challenge. The man turned to look at her taking that as an exception of the challenge. 

Riku jumped back over the counter just as Bem, the other bartender came back and over heard. 

"If he's giving you trouble again just give me the order", Bem said. 

"No…he challenged me and I excepted. He'll be back but he knows he's out of his league. I'm taking my break for a few minutes over so just have the band play something till I get back ok?" Riku said. 

"I can't…"

Riku gave him a look that made him go soft, "Ok…ok…I'll do this but this is the last time."

"Thanks. You guys follow me", Riku said as the G-boys stood up to follow her. 

"Riku?" Bem said with a strange surprised look. "No! Don't even think that Bem!" Riku chuckled with a blush and led the G-boys into a back room. 

"Ok", Riku said and closed the door and the G-boys grabbed a seat on an old couch in the room, "here's the thing right here." The tossed a brown envelope on one of they're laps.   

Heero quickly scanned it. "So Dekim is up to something again. This report sound like Dekim's work", Heero said. 

"DJ isn't sure but it's most likely as the report sounds from what they've found so far. WE'RE scheduled to Colony XL 674 in a week. I already put in an order for ammo that we'll need. From there DJ will inform us on new updates. So for now we stay here", Riku stated briefly. 

 "We don't have our Gundams!" Duo said. "They're already transported to the colony so we can go there without any suspicions of us", Riku said and just then she lit up a cigarette with a silver Zippo, "you better ask questions now and let me answer what I know for right now."

"Are those ears real?" Duo asked. 

Riku sat still and quiet for a little while, "My…my mother signed up for some experiment when she was young. I have no clue what they did to her but all I know is I'm a true freak of nature. I'm half cat and half human. I say my ears are only hair clips but people buy it so I have no worries", just then a fluffy tail came out of her pants, "yes even a tail. But I look at the positive of being this way. I'm faster, stronger, excellent reflexes, and so much more. So I am proud of it in ways. My name on the streets is Girr. So you can call me that if you want."

"Well we have no place to stay here", Trowa stated to the group. "Da! I have my place. You can crash there for as long as you guys want. I warn you it's a mess but it's home to me", Riku said, "If you guys can wait till after work is done then we all can leave. I only have about two hours left."

"That's fine", Quatre said for the entire group. "Ok then! Problems solved", Riku giggled out, "You can stay in here or sit out there which ever is fine. Free drinks on me so…be happy!"

They all left the room and went back into the even bigger crowd. 

The two hours went bay fast and later Riku lead them to her house. For a girl with an ok paying job she had a two-floor house that was a good size for a family of five. 

"If your wondering DJ owns this house so that's why it's so big. But he's never home anyway so I'm putting it to good use in living in it", Riku sarcastically said. Then she led them inside. Like she said it was a mess. The only clean place in the house was the kitchen. 

"If you're hungry I made chili for my breakfast and you know how to use a microwave. The bowls are in the right cabinet", Riku said just if they were hungry, "I warn you it's very spicy."

"We'll just see about that", Duo giggled and ran into then kitchen. In now time he came back out with a big bowl of chili and he sat on her couch. Riku went into the kitchen. 

The G-boys sat down somewhere in the room. "I think she's nice and trustworthy. What about you?" Quatre asked. 

"I don't trust her", Heero said coldly. "I'm staying neutral", Trowa said. "Same here', Wufei said, "Dou?" 

"I like her!" Duo said, "Just give her a chance Heero. You're too closed into a box. Give her a chance."

Riku came back into the room and took a seat next to Duo on the couch. 

"You like the chili?" Riku asked.  Duo took a spoon full of chili and took a bit. His eyes began to water and he began to cry and then gulped. He opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue and began to wave it.  

"It's hot!" Dou whispered off in a dry voice, "I'm surprised. I didn't think it'd be that hot!"

"I'm surprised too. Most of my guy friends from back when literally fell over and fainted from all the sauces and spices I use", Riku chuckled and she grabbed the spoon and took a bite but she didn't began to freak out over the heat, "It could use a bit more spice."

"You're kidding, right?" Duo began to freak. "No. I mean it needs more spice", Riku said. 

"So tell us…" Wufei started out, "how did Dr. J find you?"

"That's easy. He was the one who conducted the experiment on my mom. But the thing is he let me be a pilot not cuz of my skills but becuz he felt sorry for me. He was there when my mother was giving birth to me and well…she died after one look of me", Riku said no getting sad over the thought, "after that it's been all hell. No parents no one to look out for me. I was mostly kept in confinement becuz of myself and…just shit loads of stuff. Oh well it's all in the past now."

"I'm so sorry", Quatre said. "Don't be. One thing I hate is pity", Riku said getting up and going over the stereo with 22" by 24" speakers. She turned something on and it began to play a jolly deep tone on pure Irish music. 

"Isn't that 'Blood of Ch Chulainn'?" Duo asked. "From Boondock Saints?" Riku asked back. Then both of them snapped and pointed at each other, "I love that movie!" they said in unison. 

"I have it on DVD and the soundtrack", Riku bragged, "Plus that movie really explained all of my heritage as an Irish so…we Irish can drink. This music makes me feel happy after a bad day or something."

"I could really get to know you. Never thought a girl would like Boondock Saints", Duo said shaking his head. "Well you met the first one", Riku said, "But really all I ask of you guys is please when you're done eating wash the dish you used so it'll save trouble on eating."

"Same said for you're cleaning", Trowa said. "Poppy cock! The thing I think needs to stay clean is a kitchen cuz that's where all the food is. I don't want to eat off of week old plates with ol' moldy food on it. Hell no! So plz just wash the dish after ya use it. Ok? Clothes and shit I don't care if ya throw is down on the floor. If you lost it it's your own damn fault", Riku said. 

"So how long do you work in a week?" Quatre asked. 

"Only when I'm called in. When we leave for the colony I'll just quit", Riku said, "I know I won't have to work tomorrow so we can just go off somewhere", Riku said, "is there any place in particular that you want to go?"

No body really answered. "Well I'm going to go to the mall to work out for a while and then shop a bit", Riku said, "If you want you can just stay where and relax or something. I'll understand."

"Let's go!" Duo said all excited, "C'mon you all ain't got nothing else to do so why not?"

"I got about five cycs in the back we can drive those", Riku said. 

"Cycs?"

"Motorcycles", Riku said, "You all can drive on right? Two of you can share one."

"I'll think about it", Trowa said, "Shopping isn't considered a guy pass time thing." "Well it will be when you're with me", Riku assured, "I'd be pimpin' with all you hot guys with me at one mall. Besides…who's gonna stop you?" 

"What is Dr. J calls with something important?" Heero asked. "I have a cell phone and DJ has the number", Riku said, "simple as that. Besides he always calls my cell. Yes it is fully charge on the charger and it'll be there all night for tomorrow. So don't try to pull 'what-if-your-cell-dies' shit on me."

"…Ok", they all said knowing that they weren't going to out smart her since she is a woman and they are good when it comes to cell phones and call. 

"Great! Just wake up before noon and we'll leave. If ya want I have two showers if you guys want to primp a bit", Riku chuckled. 

Just then her front window broke and then shouting arose. "Great now what?" Riku growled and stood to the side of the window and peeked out. It was the guy from the bar with a gang of six with him. Non-the-less it was the hoods from the ghettos. 

"Shit! What does he want now?" Riku growled and slammed open the door and began yelling at all of them. "What the hell!" Riku yelled. The G-boys watched from the window and two stood at the doorway. 

"Riku are you going to need some help?" Duo yelled from the doorway and ran to her side. 

"Plz stay out of this. I can handle them all", Riku said cockily. "Really now Girr? Or is that big talk?" the man said, "Oh wait…rumor has it you don't hit first. Well…"

"Didn't you're mom ever tell you to pick on someone your own size and limit? You're way out of your limit right now. You have no clue what shit you're getting in to", Riku warned.

"Leave my mother out of it!" the man yelled and went to punch her like last time. But Riku had grabbed his arms in time and flipped him right over Duo and landed a good distance. 

"Lil' bitch!" someone yelled and suddenly al the thugs had surrounded her and began to assaulted.  It's only had taken Riku only a few minutes till she finished the fight. Each one taken down with her cat like agility and speed. 

"Grrr", Riku hissed and then walked right back in the house as Duo tagged behind still amazed at her. Riku plopped on the couch as soon as she had entered the room. 

"That was…really… there's no words to describe how you fought", Duo said. "I told you I'd take their challenge as they did mine. They hit first and started it. I finished it. So it's their damn fault for starting it all", Riku said, "Now", yawn, "I'm tired I'll see you all in the morning." Riku went upstairs Riku yelled down to them, "There's some rooms up here so just grabbed a room when you get tired. Night!"

Then next morning everyone got cleaned up and showered and all that. Riku made them all wear something stylish instead of their tight pants and old clothes. But she gave them some fashionable punky gothy clothes to wear instead. 

They all drove her motorcycles of all Harley Davison's. Duo and Riku rose the same bike and the others followed. 

The mall they went to was huge. It was something that looked like it came straight out of New York. They all parked in the garage area and went in. First Riku talked and had funny conversation with Quatre and Duo and Trowa, Heero, and Wufei only listened. She also window-shopped and she bought a few things first. Then she bought everyone lunch and there they were eating whatever choice they wanted of the variety or restaurants in the food court area. 

"So you guys enjoying yourselves?" Riku asked it a smile. 

"Besides you shopping it pretty nice here", Duo said and leaned back in his chair with a tooth pick sticking out of his mouth. "Thanks for buying the food", Quatre said. 

"Don't mention it!" Riku assured. Just then a ring of her phone. She answered it, "Heay…ok…understood…yep…yes…fine…ok…we'll be there ASAP…yep…bye", she hung up, "that was DJ. He said the flight to the colony was set earlier and expected so he wants up to board it tomorrow."

"Great…back into space", Duo groaned. "It's not that bad…I hope", Riku said not with her happy tone anymore. 

"Huh? Something happen up there?" Quatre asked. "The mom thing…to put it short", Riku said and picked up her tray, "well…the place closes in about an hour so I'm going to a fetish for new clothes now. C'mon I'll getcha all something."

For the next hour Riku insisted on something they wanted and she'd buy it for them. So she got everyone something and lot of clothes for herself. As far as it seemed they had a fun even though the quiet ones wouldn't admit it. 

They all drove back home and all got some sleep. 

Again they all washed up and by 11:00 am they were all ready but waiting for Riku. 

"Hurry up Riku! We'll be late for the flight!" Quatre yelled up the stairs at her. 

"I'll be down in a minute! So shut up about it!"

Minutes later she jogged down the stairs with a full backpack and a guitar case slung over her back. 

"Ok. Now I'm ready", Riku said. "You can't ride with all that on you're back!" Quatre said. 

"Who said anything about riding? The port isn't far and we can walk. If we leave now we can catch the buss there", Riku said, "DJ already saved tickets for us there so all we have to do is give them out names and we go."

"We're taking the bus. It'll be faster", Heero said with no argument in his tone. 

They all rode the buss down to the spaceport and got their reserved tickets. 

After all the checking and going through the packages and stuff was over, was when the six got in their first class seats and all sat in one section and buckled in. 

"See…told ya we'd be on time", Riku smirked. 

"So…where do we go when we get to the colony?" Trowa asked. 

"I don't know", Riku said and lounged back. 

"WHAT!" Duo yelled, "You don't know where to meat him?" 

"Well he said he'd call when we'd get there so really all we have to do is wait. After all DJ is trying to keep his place secret. The walls have ears ya know", Riku said. 

"You're very wise for your personality wise", Trowa said. "I know. I get that a lot. I guess it's instinct or something" Riku said. 

'Buckles on and we're taking off in five minutes passengers. I repeat taking off in five minutes' the announcement clicked out. 

The flight was 25 hours long and it was a slow boring ride. But the next day, in Earth days, they were on the colony where they were ordered to go. 

"Man! Finally we can stretch our legs. They could have at least played music or a movies to pass the time", Riku said walking really fast. They were in the parking lot of the space port and they had just walked out. 

"So…where to now? Riku?" Duo asked. 

"I told you", she giggled, "I don't know. All he said is when DJ's ready he'd call and give us info. I heard of a really nice bar around here with a local band there too. Lets go! Besides I'm hungry. The ships food wasn't good at all."

"I'll agree on that. But we need to…" Duo said. "Shut up and let's go. I already know what you're going to say", Riku grunted. 

"What was I going to say then?" Duo asked. Riku spun around on her heels with a big smile across her face, "We need to be on our guard at all time now that we're here. Am I correct?"

"How'd you…" Duo said. "It's kinda obvious that one of you boys would say that as soon as we got here. Nothing is going to happen. All they have here are a few fuzz and they aren't very smart. So it's completely say. Now are you coming or what?" Riku demanded an answer. 

"But…we have…" Quatre said looking in her pocket. 

"I'm loaded! Don't worry about money problems! I'll pay for everything", Riku assured, "now c'mon. We must find some kind of pass time. If not then you all aren't going to like me very much when I'm boarded."

'I've never meet such a hyper girl' Duo whispered to his fellow pilots. 

"I heard that. Why? Am I too much for you guys to handle?" Riku said as if she challenged then and probably did. 

"Ok. I'll except that challenge", Duo said. "Ok then. We'll see then", Riku said with a grin showing her small cat fangs, "Lets get some food."

They walked around for about an hour till Riku found the bar she had talked about. 

Come to find out it was a karaoke bar too. Riku had gotten really excited. First she bought everyone something to eat and some drinks too. 

After a while of begging Riku finally was able to get on the stage and sing some karaoke bars and she sounded great. She even got Duo to sing a duet with her and Duo wasn't that bad. He only needed to work on a few notes. 

Around seven was when they found a nice hotel and crashed in the room. Riku was the first in the bathroom and she came out in some fire skull Joe boxers and a tank top with a kitty cat on it and was all punked out. 

She plopped on the bed next to Duo and turned on some cartoons. 

"I wonder when Dr. J will call. Does he even know we're here yet?" Wufei asked. 

"He knows where in the colony. He said he'd call when everything was ready. That's when the real mission starts. But he wouldn't have saved those flight tickets if he didn't know we're here, Da", Riku said. Just then her phone rang and she answered it. 

"Heay DJ…yeah we're here…ok…yeah…I can remember that…when do you want us there…ok…ok you'll send a car down here…ok…thanks", she hung up. 

"Now he calls!" Riku said and stretched out on the bed. 

"What did he say?" Heero asked. "He said he wants us at his place at nine. He's sending over a car now so we have transportation", Riku reached over and grabbed her pack of cigarettes and lit one up, "So we'll be leaving soon so I wouldn't get too comfy."

"Same goes for you", Duo said looking at her all relaxed in her PJs. "Heay…I go into Dairy Marts like this and no one says a thing to me. I like walking around like this so don't criticize me", Riku said. 

"Damn you're smart", Duo said and shook his head to the side. 

"Don't piss this kitty off, fair warning", Riku chuckled. 

Later Riku did end up getting dressed again and they all sat outside until a black van pulled up. 

A man in a bellboy outfit popped out and asked Riku's name and they had a ride. Everyone buckled in and Riku was driving. 

Around nine was when Riku got to the place where Dr. J instructed her to go. I was a huge office looking building. Like a busy skyscraper of a huge business. Around back poked the end of a huge dome where the Gundam must have been hidden in. the whole building was covered with black glass to where you can't see inside but can see outside from the inside. 

They went inside and their Dr. J was standing in the lobby area waiting for them. 

"DJ!" Riku yelled and ran to give him a hug. "Riku! Hello Heero, duo, Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa. I hope you all are well because you'll need to be. Come follow me. The ears have walls so plz come to my office", Dr. J said and they all rode up the glass surrounded elevator. They went up to the 28th floor and to the office five doors from the elevator. 

Everyone took a seat in Dr. J's office that felt like a physiologist's office. All neat, cleaned, and organized. 

"Ok. Down to business. We've found evidence that someone is trying to rebuild Mariemaia's Serpent custom suits", Dr. J informed, "The other four scientist and I are still trying to locate the exact location. You're mission is mainly to find Dekim and destroy his hideout, suits, and he himself. I'll report the location when we're absolutely ready. So please enjoy yourselves here. So…"

"Doctor…will there be anyone else working with us so we're prepared for it?" Heero asked eyeing the hyper Riku. 

"Yes there is. You're new mechanic for your Gundams", Dr. J answered. 

"Well were is he?" Wufei asked. 

"You're looking at her", Dr J ginned and pointed to Riku who was playing with her furry tail and having a blonde moment at it too. 

"you're kidding?" Quatre asked and sounded too surprised. "No. I've trained Riku with the same routine as I have done with Heero. Except…I couldn't take away her nature of feelings. She has too strong of will even for me to take away. She's, no offense Heero-san, she's more of a perfect pilot than you."

"Well I'm heading off to the shooting gallery! Heay you guys want to play a game?" Riku grinned with a challenge. 

Riku was crunched up into a squat against a wall with a headset of phone. She had a gun in her hand and was ready to fire at any movement sound. 

Just then Duo sat down next to with the same equipment. 

"How's it look out there?" 

"Well no sing of the enemy. You?" duo asked back. 

"I hear no movement. C'mon we need higher ground. Follow me", Riku said and ran quietly and low and leaped behind another wall bearing. 

As Duo was moving and he was in the gap a shot went off and then Duo was on the ground with a red spot dripping on his white shirt. Just then Riku jumped out and shot a few rounds. Then something fell to the ground with a thud. 

"Duo!" Riku yelled and jumped to the side. Just then her ears picked up a screeching sound that was coming straight at her. She slightly moved her head and a silver sphere shot passed her. Then Riku aimed behind her without looking and shot Heero. 

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I win again!" Riku yelled. Duo got up and so did Heero. Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei all walked out from where they were hiding and joined the other three. All had a red spot somewhere on their clothes except Riku. 

"That's embarrassing…being beaten but a girl", Quatre shook his head slightly and was embarrassed. "Heay! There's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's only a paintball game. Besides our time went through some good. Just think of it as some training. Nice shot Heero. You almost snipered me. Maybe next time", Riku chuckled proudly. 

"I'm out of here", Heero growled and walked out of the training room. 

"Heero!" Quatre yelled after him. 

"Don't bother!" Riku snapped, "I can see it perfectly. He's not used to losing that's all. It's only a game, c'mon. Yes I know he was trained not to lose but c'mon lighten up a little. I better go apologize I've hurt his pride."

"He'll get over it", Duo assured taking off his red shirt, "I'm the only one closest to him somewhat and I know he'll get over it."

"I wouldn't be so sure", Wufei said, "I mean for a man it is kind of hard to accept defeat from a woman. No offense Riku."

"None taken. So who's hungry?" Riku said. 

Heero found himself putting a lot of power in his punches against the punching bag. 

'How could I lose to her? He's nothing but a brat and a loud mouth. What was Dr. J thinking?' Heero thought to himself. 

"There you are!" Riku voice came up and she walked toward him. Just then Heero spun around and she threw a punch. But he stopped only a few centimeters in her pace and his fist was quivering. 

"Hmmm…I see", Riku sighed and walked off to the side not even shaken from what Heero almost did. As if he didn't even strike fear into her. 

"Listen Heero", Riku started, "You can be mad at me all you want but I came to say sorrow if I hurt you're pride. It was only a training game. I can't really help it if my reflexes respond practically automatic, ok? Here I brought you some food."

"I'm not hungry", Heero moaned cruelly at her. "Well I'll leave it here when you do get hungry. Made it myself", Riku said and putting the tray on the floor, "I…only ask that you give me a chance. Nothing more…only a chance. Even though I'm a woman…I can still do anything a guy can do. But guys never give me a chance. Is it my attitude or my personality? I don't know. Most don't give me a chance becuz I'm so much like them when I'm not. But to be honest…I look for people who accept me for who I am and not what I look like. And the others have proven me that. Trowa and Wufei are getting to trust me a bit but you…you just turn around and you let yourself be lost without help."

"To inform you I'm not lost. I only take orders and if orders say I'm to have a partner than I work with that partner. I don't tend to get to get close", Heero said. 

Riku stopped at the door as it automatically opened. "Well for some reason I just can believe that. You're lying about what you said. You and Duo seem to be close even though you're not. He's the closest thing you have to a friend becuz he does try to help. But you only push him away. I know I haven't known you guys long enough to tell but I'm pretty good at reading people appearance feelings. Well be around."

She just walked out of the room. 

'How can she do that? She read me like a book…and Duo…and the others. Maybe…I should give her a chance…NO! I'm starting to get soft! Damn it!' Heero thought, 'the missions are all I care about and completing them. It's not about friends and help. It's only orders. But Relena…'

"I'm back", Riku said as she plotted on the couch. "How'd it go?" Quatre asked. 

"Well I was honest and I think I said something at will make him think a while", Riku smiled as if she had won a challenge of it. 

"Well…what did you say to him?" Duo asked. "I'm afraid I can't tell ya that", Riku said. 

"And why not?" Duo asked. "Cuz it was between me and him. Nobody else…so sorry about that", Riku said her ears twitched, "What's that?"

"What?" Quatre asked. 

"I hear…something coming from the Gundams…hmmm…" Riku said. Just then the red alarm went off with the annoying repeating announcement. 

"C'mon! Go to the Gundams", Riku said and ran off ahead with a soundless speed of her running. 

"Great! The alarm!" said a shadowed figure. 

"You!" Riku yelled. With acrobatic skilled she gracefully grabbed, swung, and leaped till she was on the second level platform as the mysterious man who stood in front of Heero's Wing Zero Gundam. 

"Shit!" the man yelled and ran. He was heading for the stairs. Just then the G-boys ran into the Gundam mechanical room and Heero was with them too. 

"The stairs you guy! The intruder is heading for the stairs!" Riku yelled. The man was already way down the steps. Riku leaped off the railing. When she did the man was already making his way to the exit, which was in Riku's direction only on the bottom level. Riku leaped over. She landed just like a cat and landed soundless and unhurt from her leap. She had intercepted the running man. Before the man could run the other direction Riku had kicked him hard from behind and sent him flying to the G-boys direction. The man was knocked out cold.

"What…who's this guy?" Quatre asked checking to see if the guy was ok. 

"He's out cold. I saw him at Heero's Gundam Wing Zero", Riku said.  

"So you're finally awake", Dr. J said as the man was not tied down to a chair in an interrogative room. 

"I didn't do anything", the man muttered. 

"Don't lie. I can smell lies all around you", Riku said as she sat on the table in front of the man, "So what were you doing there?"

"Nothing" 

"Lies. You're working for someone, aren't you? Let me guess now…it's a man…his name starts with a D…right?" Riku snickered. 

The man knew he couldn't lie anymore becuz Riku was exact, "Ok…Dekim."

"So it was him", Dr. J said, "What were you doing by the Gundams?"

"What else? I was gathering information. I couldn't pass up a fifty grand for it", the man said. 

"Fifty grand that's a lot. Where did Dekim get the money? Stolen sounds like the right price. So what's his plan lately? The Serpent Custom suites and all?" Riku snickered at him.  

"I don't know. All I was to do was gather updated reports on the five Gundams. But why is there six?" the man asked. 

"Becuz Dekim has met his worst nightmare", Riku answered coldly, "I'll ask again. What's his plan?"

"I told you! I don't know. I was only sent to get information! Damn it!" the man yelled. 

"Riku…lets try some other time. You did however knock him out quite a while ago. Let him remember some other things", Dr. J said. 

Riku just left he room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Heero yelled at Riku who was perched on his Gundam by the head and sniffing around. 

"I'm looking!" Riku yelled back. 

"For what?" Heero yelled her. Riku leaped down and landed in front of Heero and the G-boys.  

"Why would that guy be around the Gundams all alone without workers to help repair with what damages? They're in perfect shape. I honestly think he planted a bomb or something in them all maybe. So I'm checking them. When I get my laptop back I'll scan them for a virus or something. Is that wrong or something?" Riku asked. 

"Well…no", Heero said. "Good. Do I have permission to scan and check you're Gundam for such things?" Riku asked. 

"I'll do it. Just tend you're Gundam and you're Gundam alone", Heero snickered. "I can't. Mine is dated to be finished today. So right now I'm screwed for a battle unless my Gundam Broken Heart, comes in", Riku said and then walked away. 

'Broken heart? Why would she name her Gundam something like that? I guess I must have said something wrong…what the hell am I thinking? I'm going soft!' Heero thought despicable at it. 

"Ok", Riku sighed, "Let me do a scan to see any mishaps."

Riku plugged her laptop into the cockpit of the Death Scythe as the other watched over her shoulder. She did a full scan and nothing was wrong with Dou's Gundam. The same orders and the same clear system as Quatre's, Trowa's, and Wufei's Gundams. 

"Well I see nothing wrong here. Now for Zero. Heero?" Riku looked at him, "So you don't get mad at me is it ok if I check you're Gundam?" Heero looked to the side. 

"Well I take that as a no but I'm going to anyways", Riku stated. 

Just then Dr. J and a young woman walked in and joined the group. 

"Relena!" Quatre said in surprise. 

"Hello. Thought I come to visit you all. I heard of you're mew member. Where is he?" Relena asked. 

"Right here. But I'm a she", Riku said and jumped out of the cockpit. 

"Oh Riku…you're Gundam should be here in less than an hour", Dr. J informed. 

"Ok DJ…Relena", Riku said and moved on to Zero and did a quick scan and as the others Zero was clear and nothing wrong. 

"Well all the Gundams are clear", Riku informed. "Riku…I'm scheduled for a meeting with the people who are claimed to have rebuilt the Serpent suits. So there may be no need to fight", Relena said. 

"Fight?" Riku stood there and laughed, "incompetence."

"Excuse me. Do you know who I am?" Relena sounded offended. 

"Of course. I know exactly who you are. There shouldn't be. Pacifists only sit on their high horses and talk. No matter what there will always be feuds and wars. I hate people who try to make peace when it's always the strongest who survive. Not becuz of ranks or words. It depends on will. I can already smell battle not far. Nothing…not even fancy words can stop it, miss Relena. So do all the talking you want but it'll prove a waste of time", Riku said and just walked away. 

"Why of all the nerve!" Relena started. 

"Well Relena she's right in a way", Duo said, "In the end it's always the strongest to survive. Us Gundam pilots are proof of that. If not we wouldn't be here today. Plus yeah fancy words get far but it can't stop fighting which is human nature."

Duo walked off into Riku's direction. 

"Heay", Duo greeted as he found Riku alone in a dark room. She sat on the floor by the huge window looking down upon earth like a goddess. 

"I know I screwed up. Back talking to a Peacecraft", Riku sighed, "I can't help it though. These stupid damn instincts of mine kinda take control and I just say what the instinct wants to say. I am really sorry but I really did say what was true", Riku sighed depressed again. 

"I don't think you did anything wrong Riku", Duo said and sat down next to her. "Yes I did. I'm surprised I wasn't punished for disrespecting a higher operative. Oh well…" Riku said, "I've been in worse shit than just talking back and running my mouth."

"I do that sometimes too when I don't mean too. So don't feel left out. I mean you can't help what you are and who you are Riku. I guess that's why I kinda like ya the first time we got to know one another", Duo said honestly. 

"Really?"

"Yep. But Heero on the other hand…you've been making him think a lot lately", Duo said, "I can't really explain it or prove it but the way he is kinda acting around you isn't really normal but is normal. I don't know it's instinct there. He's not really used to having a girl pilot around that stands up to him to make a point across."

"I don't mean to hurt people with words it's just sometimes ya got to break it hard to get it through their skulls. Talking these days with fancy words isn't working very well. I mean I can appreciate them trying but they don't realize that the enemy needs to earn respect enough to listen to ya is you fight back with even harder punches. You understand where I'm coming from?" Riku asked looking at him. 

"Yeah in ways", Duo nodded. "Good at least someone around here listens and understand", Riku said and then she leaned forward and kissed his check, "thanks."

"A…um…a…no…problem", Duo said. Just then Riku wrapped her arm around his and held his hand. She just leaned up against him and rested hr head close to his with her ears flattened back. It looked like she was going to fall asleep right there and then. 

"It's been so long. I haven't had many friends to talk too. Even though some don't get along or see my views on things but it feels good to be surrounded by friends. I'm glad. I mean", Riku, sighed and she was just expressing how she felt, " DJ has cooped me up in training so long I haven't had much of a social life. But I over heard him saying he couldn't take away my personality and feeling the way he did with Heero. He didn't have the heart too and my will was intensively strong for him to ever take it away. What do you think?"

"I think you're right. I mean at least I snuck out to party when on my training days just to have a social life. But I dealt with it. But where can you go when you've been up here in this place to have a social place to go to?" Duo asked. 

"Exactly…I've never met a person like you before. You're kinda like me and I like that about you. I mean how can I have an unofficial important conversation for fun with all these up tight military people? It gets annoying after so long", Riku chuckled. 

"So was that bar you were assigned to the only place you've been outside on Earth?" Duo asked looking down at her. 

"…Yes. The only outside world I saw. Now I'm back here where I started. Real soon they're start Gundam training again when I'm already at top scores and top physical condition. It gets so annoying. They've already run like fifty in a row on me. How many more do they need?" Riku asked looking up at him. 

"You know what?" Duo asked with his famous smile and stood up as she stood up after him. 

"What?"

"I'll take you on a date. A real date. I'll show you the best time of your life Riku! I promise you I will", Duo said excitedly. 

"You will?" Riku said with sparkles in her eyes even in the dark.

"Of course. A mean a hot girl like you never going out and having fun is unheard of. I'll give you the chance to experience for yourself. I'll teach you to dance and everything if you want", Duo offered. 

"Thank you Duo!" Riku threw her arms around his neck and held him tightly close and he did in return. Just then when they looked into each others eyes Riku flattened her arms back and her cheeks began to blush. Just then she leaned upward and kissed him deeply. Then after wards she just ran out of the room and off somewhere. 

For the first time Duo felt surprised. He's sued to being his on and kissed a lot by other women but Riku was different. To him it felt like she put real feelings in to that kiss unlike the other women who put only lust into it. 

'I'll uphold that promise Riku', Duo though as he touched his lips. Then he walked out of the room. 

"Pay attention. Riku you're Gundam has boarded and has joined the other Gundams. But the matter is Relena is scheduled for a meeting with the leaders of this menace. So you all need to escort Relena safely to the meeting point. And Riku be on you're manners too", Dr. J instructed. 

"I'll show the enemy manners alright. So we're leaving ion two days right?" Riku asked to make sure. Dr. J nodded yes as his answer. 

"Ok. Well I'll be in the Gundam hanger if anyone needs me", Riku said and walked out. 

Duo rested his head on his palm prompted up on a table and gazing still at the door. 

"Duo you ok?" Quatre asked looking at him strangely with a slight smile of having a good guess on why he acted like that. 

"Duo!" Quatre yelled loudly to get his attention. 

"Huh?" Duo said blinding a few times as he came back to the real world. 

"Seems like Duo has a little crush", Trowa said sarcastically teasing. 

"What makes you say that? I just got board and drifted off. Gez", Duo said grumpily and walked out of the room. 

"Heay! What you doing?" Duo asked. 

Riku sat in her cockpit with an angry annoyed face look as she typed on her laptop. 

"Nothing. Just got done with some simple upgrades on Broken Heart here", Riku answered. 

"You look angry?" Dou observed. 

"Im not angry…well annoyed at least", Riku said. "You wanna talk about it?" Duo asked. 

"It's just…she's so pretty…she's no experiment…she's not a monster with cat ears and a tail", Riku said softly and jumped out of her cockpit and next to Duo. She leaned forward on the rail still depressed. 

"Are you saying Relena is better than you?" Duo asked. 

"Yes…"

"That's not true. Heay I'm not too fond of Relena that much either…but I have to put up with her through orders and becuz of Heero too. He's mad about her but he just doesn't show it."

"but she's perfect…and I'm just…a patched up doll", Riku sighed. 

"Heay! Don't say that! I think you're hot…those ears are adorable on you and so it that tail. It's you're character", Duo said. 

"You're just saying that…"

"No I'm not Riku! I mean it…I don't really care what you look like but I love you're personality. I got some news. I ask Dr. j if I could take ya someplace to eat and come straight back. He said yes. You up to clubbing?" Duo asked. 

"I don't know…" Riku sighed. 

"Well you're going anyway. I promised you. Now go get primped up and I'll meet you back here in and hour and a half, ok?" Duo said with his seductive smile. 

"*Sigh* ok", Riku said and she walked off the other way. 

"She should be here by now", Duo said looking at his wristwatch. He was all dressed up like in Riku's style to impress her. Some baggy black pants with dangling chains. A black fishnet tank top. He wore some silver ball necklaces and a few tribal looking signed necklaces too. His hair was all neatly braided than it was before. 

"Duo?" Riku's voice came out from behind somewhere. 

"Riku? You ready to go? Where are you?" Duo asked looking around. 

"I look ridiculous", Riku said. 

"Let me see to decide that, Riku", Duo said. From behind Duo Riku walked out. She wore some really baggy black pants that looked like a dress and sagged on the ground a few inches. She wore an alter top that was cut off from just under the breast line. She wore a push up bra too to make it even sexier. For the first time Duo had seen her in makeup. She gothed it out with black eye shadow, mascara, and eyeliner. Her ears had piercing with a chain from the tip of her ear down to the load on both ears. In her own little away she made it look so hot and sexy. It left Duo breathless. 

"I new it…I look that bad huh?" Riku sand turned around ready to go back. Duo grabbed her wrist to stop her. 

"No! You look great Riku. C'mon…let have some fun", Duo said and walked her out. Duo drove out of the compound where they were and drove off to the far off city. 

He drove around till he found the right club where their kind and how they dressed were aloud in. 

The club was huge inside. People that looked like them, who dressed like them, who seemed to have the same attitude as them where there. 

"Wait for me at the bar. I'll go hang up you're coat", Duo said and took her coat. Riku walked over to the bar nervously. She took a seat and the handsome freak bartender came up to her. 

"Can I get you anything?" he asked, "Ever seen you here before. I love the cat ear look. Where's you get them?" 

"Internet. Um I'll have anything diet, plz", Riku said. 

"So what's a pretty thing like you doing here all alone?" he asked. 

"I see you got something to drink", Duo said and sat next to her, "I'll have the strongest in the house."

"Coming up sir", the bartender said a bit disappointed and poured Duo his drink. 

"Look! It's karaoke night. It's stars at 8:00! Riku you should sing something", Duo suggested. 

"Ok. What time is it now?" Riku asked. 

"It's starting right now. It's 8 already", the bartender said, "so you sing? You in a band?"

"Was in a band", Riku said, "ok. I'll give it a shot."

"Just go up to the DJ and request your song. He has everything and every band thinkable so just ask and he'll have", the bartender instructed. 

Riku did as instructed and talked to the DJ. 

"Wow you struck good, dude", the bartender said. "Yeah…"Duo said taking a drink of his strong alcohol. "Her name's Riku? She's so cute", the bartender complimented. "Well keep your hands off cuz I got first dibs", Duo said. 

Riku got up on the small stage with the DJ spare head mic. 

"Heay all you punks, freaks, and Goths out there. It's Friday and you know Fridays are karaoke night! Well here's out first! Riku singing 'Paper Doll' from Kittie!"

Then the music stated and people in the crowd began to dance as if a ritual was started. 

'I Look At her In That Paper Dress.  
I Wonder Why She Won't Burn.  
She's Just A Paper Doll, That's All, Just A Paper Doll.  
I Dress Her Up She Knocks Me down _[2x]_  
They Try Her On For Size, she Fits Nice.  
One Size Fits All _[2x]_  
Now Her Soul Is Dead, Now Her Bodies Raw, You Can Numb Her Pain  
Watch The Blood Run Down Her Face.  
But Don't Take Notice.  
Watch The Blood Run Down Her Arms.  
Please Don't Take Notice.  
I Know You Have Her Soul.  
(And) I See It In Your Eyes.  
She Knows You Have Her Soul.  
(And) She Sees It In Your Eyes.  
Now Her Soul Is Dead, Now Her Bodies Raw, WASH AWAY HER PAIN  
She Wants You To Eat Her Pain.  
She Wants You To Eat Her Remains _[2x]'_

The crowd went wild from how her voice sounded just like the singer's. People cheered for an encore and few wouldn't let her pass as she made her way to the bar but she made it finally over to Duo. 

"Kittie", the bartender said, "good choice. Not all can sound like the lead singer. Wow you even impressed me."

"Riku…you want to dance?" Duo asked standing up. 

"But out didn't teach me anything yet", Riku said. "Look see those people out there?" duo asked looking at the crowd, "they don't care how you dance. They dance their own way. That's why I brought you her specifically. So you can be you. Now how about that dance?"

"…Ok", Riku said a bit nervous. Duo took out to the dance floor with all the people dressed in black. Each person reminded her of death in different forms. The way each moved, the way each was dressed in their own cloaks. 

Just then Dou began to just dance however he felt like. Riku just stood there at first till Duo just grabbed her hands and guided her to do her own thing. Just then when she felt brave enough she began to do back flips and a bunch of moves that a normal person couldn't becuz of her cat reflexes. After that she just kept dancing for hours. People cheered her on as she did her flips and certain dance moves. 

Until Korn with 'Alone I Break' came on. 

"Can I have this dance?" Duo asked. "But it's not a fast beat", Riku said, "It's slow and I don't…don't know how to slow dance."

"It's easy", Duo shrugged, "have some faith in me. Here I'll show you. Just follow me lead."

Duo endued her into his arms and held her close. She put her arms around his neck loosely as Duo held her waist and a hand on her back. Riku just relaxed and followed Duo's slow baby steps in half circles. 

"Isn't it easy?" Duo asked. Riku had her head rested upon his chest. 

"Yeah"

"You enjoying yourself?"

"Yeah…I'm having fun."

"That's good."

"I've never done this before and for a funny reason I like it…but I'm scared of the feeling. What is this feeling?"

"What feeling?"

"Feeling of…always wanted to be held and…just…having someone there. I've never had this feeling", Riku sounded like she was going to panic, and "I'm scared I've never felt like this before"

"It's ok…you haven't felt like that before becuz you've been cooped up and you haven't experience the this feeling before."

"Duo? What is this feeling?"

"Its…love to put it short…I mean it's kinda still new to me too", Duo, confessed. 

"What does it mean? My heart is pounding as if to be blown by a gun. I'm scared it will", Riku said and tightened her arms around him for comfort. 

"Riku?" Duo said looking down at her as she looked up. Duo leaned forward and returned the kiss to her as she had done at the compound. His kiss last longer till the Korn song ended. 

"…Wow…I don't know…how to say this but…somehow I like the feeling", Riku said blushing. 

"It's nothing to be scared of Riku, honestly nothing to be scared of", Duo he comforted. 

"We should get back…it's getting a bit late", Riku said. 

"You're right", Duo agreed. 

Duo got their coats and Duo drove back. Riku fell asleep on the way back to the compound. She was worn out and fell asleep. 

Duo carried her inside and to his room that was closer. 

Duo laid her under the cover and he lay down next to her. He cuddled her close and fell asleep next to her just the way he was. 

"Duo! Duo! Wake up!" Quatre yelled and just barged him. He saw the two, Riku and Duo, cuddled together under the covers. 

"A…Duo?" Quatre said one more time. 

"Wake up!" Heero scorned as he barged on in and threw the covers off the bed. 

"Heay…" Duo moaned, "keep it down."

"We gotta talk!" Heero scorned harshly at him. 

Heero practically dragged Duo out into the hall. 

"What the hell do you think you were doing!" Heero yelled and scolded as if jealousy was coming out of him. Just then he sucker punched Duo right in the face.  

"What Heero? I didn't do jack-shit! Why are you mad?" Duo asked standing back up. 

"You took her off of the compound. Do you even know what a big risk you were taking?" Heero yelled. 

"Stop it!" Riku yelled as she jumped out of nowhere in front of Duo.

"It's not his fault. I wanted to go. Nothing happened Heero. All we did was go to a club and just partied. We didn't get drunk or anything. We only dance a lot. Ok? So cold it!" Riku told him off. 

"Then explain what happened in there?" Heero asked harshly. 

"In there? In there! Listen I fell asleep on the drive back!" Riku said. 

"I carried her in and laid her on my bed and I fell asleep next to her. Nothing went on, Heero. Why are you so uptight about it?" Duo asked.  

"You're jealous aren't you Heero?" Riku asked easing up. It was pretty obvious how he was acting and knowing how the quiet type Heero was he wouldn't go off with such anger.  

"Negative! I have no feelings! I was made with no feelings", Heero said. 

"No Heero that's not true. You were trained that way. You were deprived of you're right to your emotions! You wouldn't be standing here yelling at Duo if you're so jealous of him over me. I don't know what the hell is going on in you but it's obvious that it's something I said, right? Am I right?" Riku asked. 

Heero couldn't reply the truth. He himself was confused on how he was acting. 

"Enough said. I already know. Maybe it's better it I just abort the mission and let you guys take care of it. It kinda obvious I'll just get in the way", Riku said and just ran off. 

'The nerve of him!' Riku thought as she punched the hell out of the gym punching bags. 

'Punching Duo like that over bullshit. He's assumes too much. He makes his jealousy so obvious. Why is he so…naïve over me? I mean he has Relena but apparently he's not showing anything toward her but to me instead. I defiantly don't like it. It had to be something I said'.

"Riku?" Quatre asked as Trowa and Quatre walked in. 

"What is it?" Riku asked still beating the hell out of the punching bag. 

"Heay…we're sorry about earlier. We did not expect Heero to ever go off like that", Quatre said. 

"Nor have we even known he could till just moments ago", Trowa added. 

"you want to tell us about it? I mean we can't have Heero going trigger-happy on Duo in the middle of a battle. Especially when Dekim is convicted in the matter. We don't want neither of them getting hurt over each other. Is there anything you said to Heero that may have led him to do this?" Quatre asked.  

"Ok. I'll tell ya all that I've said to him", Riku said. It didn't take her long to say everything that she said to him. Every moment and every time on the exact second. When and where and just everything. 

"I see", Trowa said, "You proved to be smarted than him in certain phrases. You must have changed his thoughts and beliefs toward things and may have found feeling toward you. He really doesn't know how to control them becuz of his past training with Dr. J."

"I know. That's why I stated what I said in the hall. You were there and you heard me say it", Riku snarled and spit into the nearest trashcan, "how's Duo doing?"

"Well he'll be using an ice pack on his face a while but he's fine. It's mainly Heero we're worried about. He wouldn't just burst out in anger like that ever. We don't want him going crazy. Especially on the battle field", Trowa said. 

"Can't you have Relena talk to him or something?" Riku asked. "Maybe but it probably wouldn't do any good for him. He's a bit thick headed and stubborn but he could out smart Relena any day. But you more of a challenge to him. I guess that's why he's taking a hidden liking to you. To his mind he probably believes feeling of love are forbidden for a soldier that's perfect", Trowa stated. 

"DJ? What about him? He could probably tell Heero to straighten up and not do that again", Riku, stated. "Yeah but who knows. He's still a bit pissed over what he saw", Quatre said. 

"Nothing went on honest. I swear on my Broken Heart that nothing happened in that room. All that happened was we dance a lot at the night club and I fell asleep really late as Duo drove back to the compound. I guess he just put me in his room cuz my room is all the way over on the other side of the compound. I have no problem with him doing that cuz it would be a long ass walk. But nothing happened, I swear" Riku said shaking her head low as if none of them would believe it. 

Just then Heero walked in and the three stood up. 

"You two leave", Heero ordered. 

"But…" Quatre began. 

"Do as he says. I'll be fine", Riku assured with fearless eyes looking straight at Heero's emotionless ones. 

"Ok. We'll be right out side ok?" Quatre said and Trowa and him walked out. 

Heero walked closer to her and stood about two feet away from her. 

"I…" Heero began, "I'm sorry about what happened. I don't know what came over me."

"Well those are only words", Riku said as one of the cleverest comebacks ever. It stopped Heero right in his tracks and didn't know what to say. 

"I shouldn't be the one who you need to apologize too, Heero. Duo is. He's the victim that you hurt…and he's your best friends and the closest you'll ever have weather you'll admit that or not. So apologize to him", Riku stated.  

"Yes. You're right", Heero admitted, "Have something else to say."

"Well what then?" Riku said.  

"I…I…" just then unexpectedly Heero just grabbed her by the arms and pulled her close to him and forced a deep kiss out on her. Riku pushed herself away and whipped off the kiss. 

"I'm sorry Heero but you already have someone waiting for you. And she's a lot than me. If you're wondering who it is it's Relena. Not I", Riku stated and she didn't even look at him on the way out. 

Heero fell to knees at if he was defeated and probably was. 

'Relena isn't strong enough to withstand me. You are…no one has ever been able to say things to make me rethink on things the way you have, Riku…Relena is nothing to me', Heero though in denial. 

"You ok?" Quatre asked as Riku stood by the door. "Well the truth hurts and I told him the truth. So all it really depends on how he handles it", Riku said, "I'll be with Duo."

Riku walked off without another word. 

"You feeling better?" Riku asked sitting next to him by the Gundam hanger outside. 

"Yeah. It's not like I haven't taken any hit from Heero before. He can get pretty rough sometimes", Duo chuckled. "It's all my fault. It's always my fault. People get hurt over me", Riku said looking away. 

"No it's not you're fault", Duo said. 

"Yes it is!" Relena shouted as she ran over to Riku. When Relena approached she slapped Riku hard on the face, "the hell did you do to Heero? He's been acting so differently when you came around!"

"Sorry that I screw everyone's life up", Riku said, "I told him that you're the one waiting for him and not me. So I hope that helped him to think differently."

"You…you did?" Relena sounded surprised. 

"At least I know what's right and who's happy with who", Riku said and went inside the Gundam hanger. 

"Maybe you should apologize", Duo suggested. "Why should I?" Relena said like a spoiled brat that was stubborn as a mule. 

"Becuz she told Heero who cares for him and that you're still waiting for him. That you care. She only said truthful things to him about the present. At first Heero was against her joining us but now after she said truth of things he's been seeing a different way. I guess that's why he likes her becuz she's a tad smarter than him", Duo said. 

"Well…I'll go find Heero then"; Relena stuck her nose in the air and walked off. 

"Better go see if Riku's ok", Duo stood up and walked into the hanger and found Riku sitting in her Gundam with music blaring. 

"Riku?" Duo asked as Riku turned down the volume and jumped out of her Gundam, Broken Heart, "You ok?"

"Yeah…I'm fine", she said sarcastically even though nothing was fine, "I got a psycho killer crush on me and then his psycho killer crush is ready to try to kill me. Nonetheless did he seem to want to kill you? Yeah…everything's fine. I've only screwed up everything. I should stop talking to people so then I don't say anything at all!"

"Heay it's ok!" Duo assured, "Heero sometimes has his own way of…'expressing' his anger", Duo said a bit nervous at the thought, "but it'll be fine."

"No it won't be fine. Not with Heero going into a battle soon with us by his side…I haven't even adjusted the Gundams for space combat yet. I still need to do that before we leave. That could take hours with six Gundams. I better get started", Riku sighed and sat on the ground, "At least it'll get my mind off things for the time being."

"I'll help. I ain't got nothing else better to do", Duo shrugged. 

So for the next eight hours they each worked on the Gundams' systems and installing the space combat system in for each mobile suite. 

"I'm so tired", Riku said and just fell over on the lobby couch in the REC room for the workers. 

"Yeah. Lets see we got started what? About five? It's now 1:00 am. We better hit the hay. It'll be a long day tomorrow", Duo said. 

"I'm going to eat something first", Riku said and got up. She popped in a cup of noodles to eat and a diet Pepsi from the fridge. Duo ate something too and they sat and ate their so-called dinner. Instead of them walking all over the compound to get to their room, Duo and Riku just laid on the couch snuggled with one another. 

"Wake up! Before Heero sees you two like that again", Quatre woke them up quickly. Both sat up as if they were up all night. 

"Are we leaving now?" Riku yawned a stretched. " In about two hours. You two should go and get cleaned up. Oh ad Riku…Relena says sorry for smacking you the other day. She talked to Heero and Heero told her what you said", Quatre said.

"Well tell Relena that 'I'm sorry' are only words. She could have been a real women to face me and say it", Riku said and sounded a bit offended.   

"She IS good", Quatre sounded a bit shocked she'd say something so cruel yet to the point and no forgiveness in her tone. 

Riku walked off. Later those two got cleaned up and ready for take off. When the two hours were up they were already guarding and escorting Relena's shuttle to the meeting point. 

After another hour Relena had docked and loaded safely onto the port where the meeting was being adjourned.

The six Gundam pilots were left floating around in their Gundams all board. 

"Man it's so boarding!" Riku complained on the five-way talkie device to reach the others.

"Keep in mind there may be a possibility that they're maybe an attack", Heero reminded. 

"Whatever", Riku said. "Heay Riku?" Duo asked, "How far can you hear with those ears of yours?" 

"Pretty good distance of about four—five miles at most depending on how loud", Riku answered. "What's going on in the conference room in there?" Duo asked. 

"Nothing now…she's getting ready with going over her speeches and shit like that", Riku, answered, "ok! That's it! It's too boring! I'm playing some music!" 

Just then Riku popped in a CD into her private built in CD player. She played her rock loud. She was playing Story of the Year and singing along and now she was satisfied. 

"TURN IT DOWN!" Wufei yelled at her. "If you don't like it then turn off you're communicator thing linking to my Gundam!" Riku yelled back. Just then three clicks went off. 

"Duo you still on?" Riku asked. "Hell yeah! It's boring here too. I want something to listen too. Since when do you get a CD player in you're Gundam?" Duo asked in a pout.

"I put it in myself. I can't stand traveling with out something playing or someone talking to me before a battle. If I battle alone I listen to music that kinda gives me a bit of a bust to fight a lot better", Riku answered.  

Just then to Riku's ears she heard what sounded like a low yet high screech. She quickly turned down her music and reconnected to everyone's communication speakers. 

"HEADS UP! I HEAR MISSLES COMING FROM SOMEWHERE!" Riku yelled as she clicked onto there outside cam to see outside. 

Just then she set off a few rounds in her volcans and then a small explosions far our went off. 

"Where did that come from?" Duo asked. "I don't know! Give me a sec…I think I can find the source", Riku said and listened closely. In the silence she heard a quiet closing a metal door. 

"Its came from inside that port!" Riku said, "Control room. Request for emergency boarding for six Gundams! NOW!" Riku yelled into her communicator. 

'Roger that. Second docking door is opening. Go ahead and dock, over and out', replied the person in the control room. 

It only took a quick ten minutes till they all docked, the docking doors closed, and the oxygen was back in circulation. 

"What's the meaning of this?" Trowa asked. "The missiles came from a launchers. Someone in here shot it at us from a missile launcher. That means…" Riku was intercepted but Heero, "they're going to kill Relena."

"Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei, cover the whole east wings. Me and these two will make out way to the meeting room and find Relena. Got it? Keep the earpiece communicator on. If you find Relena before us let us know", Riku ordered. 

"Ok. Got it", Quatre said and he and the other two ran off as the Riku and her two G-boys ran the opposite way. 

Just then the alarm went off. 

"Riku…where is she? Can you smell her?" Heero asked. Riku sniffed the air a few times. 

"She's all the way in the meeting room. Give me a sec and I'll take into the system for a map", Riku said and pulled out a handheld digital computer and she quickly tapped in some codes and in seconds she had a map of the whole play. The map had a dot where they were and where Relena was located that was more south from where they were in the port. 

"Ok…I'll get us there", Riku said, "Keep up." Her ears twitched a few times, "Now. Lets go now", Riku said and sprinted off with Duo and Heero following. 

"Stop", she said quietly as her ears twitched, "We got the enemy around the corner." 

"Ok no problem", Duo said pulling out his handgun. 

"I'll take care of them. I'll distract them. You just take a right here and keep running. Don't stop and I'll catch up", Riku instructed, "Go now!" 

Riku jumped the corner as Heero and Duo turned and ran forward. Just then the soldier pointed his gun at her and shut a round. Al Riku did was stand there and she swung her hand in front of her face as if she caught fly. Then she dropped the bullet on the ground and charged at the man. But before the soldier could do anything to defend himself Riku had him daggling like a toy mouse against the wall. 

"Now tell me…who's behind this?" Riku asked. 

"Ok! OK! It's Dekim the second! He's holding Relena…"

"I know where Relena is I'm not stupid. Thanks for the brief info", just then she punched him and he was knocked out. Riku ran fast down the hall and shortly caught up with Duo and Heero. 

"Riku!" Duo said happily she was ok. 

"Ok…where's our position?" Heero asked. "Just around this corner and the door straight at the end is the meeting room. Go ahead and contact the others. Just have them keep as many soldiers as possible busy and what they can handle. If things get too rough for them then tell them to get out of there immediately", Riku instructed. 

Duo told and gave Quatre and the others instructions on what to do.

"Ok…ready?" Riku asked and the two nodded, "Ok…one…two…three…GO!"

Just then Riku took the lead and Duo and Heero to her sides and behind a bit. Riku kicked the door down when she got to it. 

"HEERO!" Relena yelled in anxiousness. 

"Relena!" Heero yelled and pushed his way past Riku. But then out of nowhere a gun shot when off and Heero fell to his knees and clenching his stomach. 

"Heero!" Relena and Duo shouted in unison. As Duo went to go to Heero's side Riku tackled him. 

"What the hell?" Duo yelled. Just then another gunshot went off. Then Riku rolled off to the side and got into a crouch, "stay low", Riku whimpered as she clenched her bullet wound. 

"Heero…the one who rebelled again Dekim", said a man's voice. 

"Heero!" Relena shouted again then she was pushed to the floor next to him. 

"Bastard!" Heero yelled and he tried to get up but fell back on his knees. 

"Who are you?" Duo asked. 

"Why I'm Dekim's grandson. Dekim the Second", Dekim said. "I didn't know Dekim had a grandson!" Duo yelled. 

"Nobody knew", Heero gestured out. Just then a man walked out from behind a screen. He was dressed all fancy as if a general rank. Just then Riku leaped up next to Heero's side. 

"You're bleeding badly. Need to get to a medical center to get it fixed. You'll die if you don't. Relena…take him someplace safe. I'll take it from here", Riku assured. 

"But you're wounded also", Relena said. "Poppy-cock…it's just a cat scratch", Riku assured again, "I'll not human after all. No go!"

"No body is going anywhere! You'll soon see you're new ruler once my Serpents take over the space colonies as we speak. Then the Earth soon after", Dekim said, "But I'll be generous to let you live till then Ms. Peacecraft", Dekim snickered, "but you're friends will have to leave you now." He raised a gun at Heero. Riku stood up and stood in front of Heero. 

"You won't anyone else…as long as I'm standing here", Riku said and looked him fearless in the eye that sent a terrible chill down Dekim's back. 

"Since you're so eager to die you'll be going first. How did it go? Ladies first", Dekim grinned and aimed his gun straight at her forehead.

"I dare you", Riku said and closed her eyes and twitched her ears.  

"DIE!"

The gun went off. Riku timed it and with her lightning reflexes swatted her forehead and stopped with her hand enclosed.  Just then she opened her hand and let the bullet drop. 

"What!" Dekim yelled him fear, "You FREAK!"

Just then Riku swiftly ran to him and then with a quick swish of something shiny and metallic was Dekim on the flood with a pool of blood surrounding him. 

"Don't EVER call me a freak", Riku whispered, "Mission complete."

"Heero?" Relena said over and over as Heero began to pass out. 

"Here", Riku sighed and knelt down by him, "I know you don't like help but you need it. So cooperate with me." Just then Riku threw him over her shoulder as if he were a feather. Light as air. 

"OK. Lets go report and get those Serpent customs destroyed", Riku reminded. 

In less than four hours were all the Serpent models destroyed to the very last and all the problems with everything else involved solved. Heero was in the recovers, stitched up and bandaged up. He was sleeping peacefully. 

Duo was walking around looking for Riku. He looked everywhere but couldn't find her. Then he went into the only room he hadn't checked. There he found her sitting in the exact spot but the window overlooking the sphere of blue oceans and white clouds that were patched in. 

"Riku?" Duo said and walked in as the door closed behind him, "I just wanted to say thanks for helping Heero. And for being so valiant to stand up like that to Dekim. I mean catching a bullet and then no sooner did you use that saber dagger…and all."

"I don't like killing. Somehow I feel guilty", Riku said, "I have no right to take away a life. Good or evil…it eats me alive in and out."

"No…don't think that. Think of the peace now. How you've changed the lives of everyone. Now that can live happily…"

"Shut up Duo. Not everyone can live that way. You really realize that I do know about poor people. I'm one of them. Not everyone can be helped either. So basically life is still a killer of it's own", Riku made it sound like poetry. 

Just then Duo sat next to her, "you know what? You're to depressed and think to much on the depressing side of life. Now the boys and I have set up a lil' surprise for you. But I didn't tell you but I'm not going to tell you what though. So meet us in the mess hall in one hour. Oh and dress up in that outfit from when we went to the night club, ok?" 

Then Duo got up and left. Not long after did Riku get up and leave. 

'This is stupid', Riku thought blushing, 'he's not going to show…not with the guys…oh well…'

"Just as Riku turned to leave the room she saw the G-boys all standing there in the doorway. 

 "You came! So…" Riku was about to ask the question. 

"C'mon…we're taking' ya out for a celebration! This war that was almost started is now ended and you deserve most the credit since you saved Heero, Relena, and my life as well. So we're all taking you to a club of you're choice", Duo announced. 

"You guys…" Riku smiled and ran up to Duo and gave him a big hug. She gave the others hugs too even if they didn't want it or not. 

Then they all headed off, and Relena decided to go as well in a skimpy mini skirt with a tank top and knee high boots. (Wink-wink it made her look like a slut, lol for those who despise Relena also).

Duo drove the way he took last time and went to the rock punk nightclub. Everyone paid and went in. 

"No! No way in hell! You said we'd be going to the Midnight Café!" Relena shouted at Duo for lying. 

"Heay! Last time I heard it was Riku who saved all our ass's not you with big words", Duo spat in her face and took Riku out to the dace floor. 

"Oh…" Relena snarled, "he makes me so mad!"

"Relena get over it…just be glad non of us are dead and that the rest of you're high class people are sorting out the rest of the shit Dekim had started", Wufei said cruelly as he followed Quatre and Trowa to wherever they were going. 

"Heero!" Relena began her pleading and bratty voice. 

But Heero ignored her whining and walked off as Relena tagged to his side as if she were glued to him. 

"So", Duo said to Riku who was dancing wildly again like before, "You enjoying yourself?"

"Of course…now only if we could get the others to join in the fun", Riku chuckled. 

"Yeah…but they're not the parting types. Well Quatre is but only the fancy smancy parties at least", Duo chuckled that the thought.  

"Yeah", Riku agreed as she still danced to the rock hard techno and rave beats. 

"Heay Riku?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you think you'll be going now that the final mission is over and peace and everything?"

"I don't know. I guess DJ will want to keep me locked away again for more testing stuff", Riku shrugged, "Or I could go back to Earth and be rehired for another band. I've been thinking lately and I wan to become famous singing band. I mean I have connection to already labeled bands soon to be released. But I'm not sure cuz…we…I won't have anyone who'll stand there and cheer me on. Not the fans but…the people close to me."

"I will", Duo said and stopped dancing. "You…would?" Riku said blushing as she also stopped her dancing. 

"Or we could start a band. I mean I can play some bad ass guitar and Heero could learn the bass and Trowa could learn the drum. Quatre could be the digital keyboarder since he knows piano already. Well Wufei is pretty good with management so he could manage everything with companies. How about it? I mean we all have nothing better to do with our lives now so why not? We'll all be together too", Duo pointed out. 

"Really?" Riku said with twinkles in her eyes now. ]

"I'm positive", Duo said, "Just give me a minute or two to talk to the guys. You can keep dancing out here if you want to come with me to talk with them."

"I'll come. I need a break anyway", Riku said. 

"Oh and Riku…"

"Hmm?"

Just then Duo leaned forward and kissed her again and she kissed back. The lights and the music seemed to freeze time for the both of them to enjoy their kiss of the night. 

The End


End file.
